


Penyelamat Kecil

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #WSPD2015, Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, chibi!akashi, highschool!nijimura, suicidal attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. #WSPD2015. Dia duduk di sana, berniat melompat dari atap gedung sekolah lantai lima itu kalau saja tak ada bocah kecil yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penyelamat Kecil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Dia duduk di sana. Menatap angin di penghujung musim dingin dengan santai. Kakinya yang tergantung berayun dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Wajahnya datar dengan jemari yang memainkan ponsel di tangan kanannya; memutar-mutar benda persegi panjang itu tidak jelas. Napasnya berhembus dari mulut, mengeluarkan uap putih yang samar-samar terlihat.

Ponsel hitam miliknya bergetar. _Calle_ r ID tersebut kembali menelepon untuk keempat kalinya hari ini; seorang teman lama yang kini tinggal di Hokkaido sana. Bosan dan malas merasakan ponselnya bergetar terus-menerus, akhirnya mau tak mau, telepon itu pun diangkat. "Tatsuya," cerocosnya, "berhenti meneleponku."

" _Kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin berhenti meneleponmu sebelum kau turun dari atap gedung sekolahmu, Shuu! Kau mau Rakuzan terkenal karena ada beritamu bunuh diri hah?!"_

Suara di ujung sana yang menjadi latar pembicaraan mereka terdengar ramai, mana lagi suara _speaker_ khas pengumuman stasiun terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Kau di stasiun? Mau ke mana?" dia membalas cuek.

" _Ke Kyoto. Menemuimu. Pokoknya sampai aku tiba di sana, aku ingin melihat kau masih bisa bernapas."_

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali bahwa aku akan bunuh diri?"

" _Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Tapi—sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—aku ingin kembali bilang, pikirkan keluarga yang akan kau tinggalkan, Shuu. Sekarang kau hidup dengan nenekmu, pikirkan perasaan beliau. Setelah keluarga anak perempuannya hancur, kalau sekarang dia akan kehilangan cucu laki-lakinya ... sesedih apa hidup beliau nanti?"_

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Tatsuya itu terdiam. Bukan mencerna apa yang temannya katakan, tapi berpikir untuk mematikan ponselnya saat itu juga apa tidak. Dia sudah sering mendapat ucapan seperti itu; jadi ucapan Tatsuya yang tadi bukan hal baru baginya.

" _Nijimura Shuuzou, kau masih di sana?"_

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Dia, Nijimura, langsung mematikan ponselnya cuma-cuma. Ponsel berlayar sentuh itu langsung dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

Nijimura tahu kalau neneknya pasti akan sedih. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan semuanya sendiri. Orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya meninggal dalam perjalanan bisnis—sedangkan ayahnya entah ada di mana. Sebagai anak tunggal, dia jelas merasa kesepian.

Dia ingin ikut mati saja. Toh tak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup.

Tepat sebelum dia beranjak berdiri, pintu atap di belakangnya sana berdecit. Sebuah kaki kecil melangkah pelan-pelan.

"Eh, ini atap ya?"

Dia berbalik.

Dan mendapati sesosok anak kecil berambut merah menatapnya bingung. Di atap gedung sekolahnya yang berlantai lima ini.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Penyelamat Kecil © xxxathnsh**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Nijimura berniat menghampirinya tadi sebelum akhirnya bocah kecil itu menghampirinya duluan. Meski sekarang dia duduk dengan posisi yang sangat tidak aman, bocah kecil itu tetap menghampirinya tanpa ragu.

"Kakak, kenapa kakak duduk di sini?"

Alis pemuda itu bersatu aneh. "Kau sedang apa di sini, Bocah?" balasnya.

Kedua netranya yang merah polos mengerjap sekali. "Aku ikut pamanku mendaftar. Dia baru masuk SMA. Terus aku bosan dan berkeliling," jawabnya lalu anak itu duduk di samping dirinya. Lebih tepatnya tak sampai menjulurkan kakinya, tapi agak ke belakang dan kedua kakinya terlipat.

"'Paman'? Adik dari ibumu atau ayahmu?"

"Ibuku."

"Ibumu pasti masih muda sekali."

"Aku dan ibuku beda dua puluh tahun."

Nijimura menoleh ke sampingnya. Rupanya anak itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dia tersenyum kecil, berdiri dan menunjuk bangku semen yang terletak di sana. "Kita duduk di sana saja yuk."

Anak itu tak menjawab, tapi dia berdiri dan mengikuti Nijimura yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana. Mantelnya yang kebesaran membuat cara berjalannya terhambat; dan pemuda itu menganggap hal ini lucu sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah membantu anak tersebut duduk di atas bangku.

Anak yang sekarang sedang menggosok kedua belah tangannya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Akashi Seijuurou. Usiaku delapan tahun. Kakak?"

"Nijimura Shuuzou, delapan belas tahun," netra kelabunya memindai hati-hati, "SD kelas dua? Tiga?"

Akashi mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia memutar badannya ke kanan dan melipat kedua kakinya—duduk sila. Kepalanya miring sedikit, jawaban atas pertanyaan Nijimura sebelumnya. "'SD'? SD itu yang sekolah, kan?" balasnya yang berhasil mengundang tanda tanya untuk si pemuda tingkat akhir SMA itu.

"Iya. Masa tidak tahu? Kau tidak mungkin tidak sekolah, kan?" tentu saja dia bingung. Mantel yang dipakai oleh Akashi adalah mantel bermerek terkenal, tidak mungkin orang tuanya tidak punya biaya untuk tidak menyekolahkan putranya.

"Aku memang tidak sekolah kok," Akashi menjawab polos sembari tersenyum, "ibu dan ayah melarangku sekolah. Katanya aku harus fokus penyembuhan dulu. Tapi di rumah sakit juga aku tetap belajar, apalagi Paman Kotarou, yang hari ini mendaftar sekolah, sering mengajariku membaca."

Merasa pembicaraan ini mulai menarik, Nijimura pun memasang posisi duduk yang sama dengan Akashi. Dia menatap anak kecil itu lekat-lekat. Matanya menatap ke langit, berpikir pertanyaan apa yang akan dia lontarkan selanjutnya untuk menyambung konversasi. Sampai akhirnya, "... sakit apa?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Kini anak yang tadi memancarkan aura bahagia seperti anak kecil lainnya menunduk lesu. Dia memainkan jemarinya. "Aku tidak tahu ...," jawabnya lirih, "setiap aku tanya, ibu dan ayah tak mau menjawab. Tapi aku tak boleh kecapekan, makan harus teratur, tak boleh berpikir keras, tidak boleh bersedih, dan bulan lalu bahkan aku diinfus terus sepanjang waktu."

Nijimura berkedip.

Wow, satu kata.

Apapun itu, yang pasti bocah di hadapannya ini menderita suatu penyakit yang berat. Masa bahagianya mungkin sudah terenggut begitu saja karena penyakit yang dia derita.

Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya heran. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah harusnya di rumah sakit?" tangannya terulur mengambil daun kecil yang menempel di rambut anak itu.

Akashi mendongak. Dia menunjukkan cengiran khas anak kecil. "Aku minta izin. Toh kemarin-kemarin kondisiku sudah membaik, jadi aku boleh bermain-main di luar. Cuaca juga mulai hangat, kan—soalnya musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Dan selama aku bersama paman, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kepala hitam itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, namun saat melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar, dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan tersenyum samar. "Kedinginan? Mau duduk di pangkuan kakak?" tawarnya.

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu mengangguk sembari menggosok kedua tangannya. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah terangkat dan duduk di pangkuan orang yang baru dikenalnya lima menit yang lalu. Sebuah pelukan diberikan sebagai bonus, membuat tubuh kecilnya menjadi jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan tadi.

"Kakak," panggil Akashi pelan.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kakak kenapa duduk di pinggir? Kalau jatuh bagaimana? Kan seram."

Pemuda yang diberi pertanyaan hanya tersenyum dalam diam. "Kenapa memang—"

"Kakak jangan bunuh diri. Nanti semuanya sedih lho."

Dua kalimat itu berhasil membuat dirinya membeku sejenak. Tapi kemudian kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuh kecil itu dipererat. Membuat punggung kecil berlapis mantel cokelat itu semakin menempel ke dadanya yang hanya terbalut kaus dan jaket.

"Memangnya kalau aku mati, ada yang sedih? Semua anggota keluargaku sudah pergi. Aku sendirian. Masa aku tidak boleh menyusul mereka?" Dia membayangkan wajah seseorang yang begitu dia cintai, ibunya yang sudah meninggal lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Akashi ingin menoleh ke belakang, namun sayang, karena tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan, mau tak mau kepalanya terpaksa harus menatap ke depan dan dia hanya bisa menoleh sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, nanti teman kakak yang sedih." Wajah Tatsuya langsung terbayang.

"Yakin?"

"Aku yakin, meski sedikit, kakak pasti punya teman yang selalu berada di sisi kakak." Kalau dipikir-pikir ... ya. Tatsuya berada di sisinya dari dulu, tak peduli dirinya baik atau buruk, pemuda yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu selalu membelanya.

"Hmm ... ya. Ada sih. Tapi cuman satu."

"Daripada tidak sama sekali."

Nijimura baru pertama kali terlibat pembicaraan seperti ini dengan anak kecil. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang Akashi pintar bicara dan mengerti topik sensitif seperti ini.

Ada satu yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan. Satu hal yang ingin dia tahu dari perspektif seorang anak kecil.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak boleh bunuh diri?"

Akashi menatap wajahnya dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Bibirnya mengerucut tak suka. Tatapannya tampak kesal. "Karena Tuhan tidak akan mengampunimu, Kak," jawab dia.

"Selain itu?"

"Karena aku masih ingin hidup."

"Hah?" Nijimura memusatkan atensinya. Dia sungguh tak mengerti apa hubungan antara dirinya yang ingin bunuh diri dengan bocah itu yang masih ingin hidup. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, di saat ada orang yang ingin mati-matian hidup, sangat berjuang untuk hidupnya, kenapa kakak malah ingin membuang nyawa kakak sia-sia? Itu akan membuat orang sepertiku, yang ingin hidup sehat, merasa kesal, tahu. Padahal aku melewati serangkaian pengobatan untuk sembuh sejak dulu, kakak malah ingin mati begitu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?"

Mulutnya si pemuda terkunci. Dia masih bergeming tak berbicara.

"Aku sebal," Akashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "kenapa orang-orang suka sekali bunuh diri—ibu cerita banyak kasus bunuh diri akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, kan lebih enak hidup. Mau sesedih apapun, kalau punya orang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran, bukankah itu tetap akan membuat kita bahagia, Kak? Susterku bilang begitu beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Nijimura masih tak menjawab.

Penasaran, Akashi berniat menoleh saat tiba-tiba pelukan yang lebih erat diterima olehnya. "Kau ini benar-benar anak kecil apa bukan?" suara rendah itu berbisik di antara helaian rambut merah miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku anak kecil, Kak. Kakak bagaimana sih."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sana. Masih dalam posisi _back hug_ seperti itu, Nijimura berucap pelan, "Terima kasih ..."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Tubuh Akashi diangkatnya dan diturunkannya ke lantai, disusul dengan dirinya yang berdiri lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

Nijimura mengacak rambut merah milik Akashi dengan cengiran yang terpampang. "Kenapa kau pintar bicara, Bocah? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Orang tuamu atau sustermu?"

Akashi merenggut tak suka saat rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi malah diacak-acak begitu saja. Dia memegang lengan Nijimura dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Apa sih maksud omongan kakak? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ding dong. Rahasia," tangannya menjauh dari kepala kecil itu dan beralih menggandeng salah satu tangan Akashi, "ayo kita turun ke bawah. Pamanmu mungkin khawatir—"

"Oh iya paman! Kakak ayo cepat kita turun! Nanti aku dimarahi!"

"Iya, iya. Sebentar."

"Kakak cepat!"

"Iya, Akashi."

Nijimura Shuuzou memilih untuk menggendong anak itu dan membawanya turun menuruni tangga. Akashi tetap mengomel, meski sebenarnya omelan itu berisi tentang hal-hal yang dia takutkan kalau orang tuanya sampai tahu dia lepas dari pengawasan pamannya.

Saat sedang menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua, pemuda itu berucap, "Akashi, nanti kita ketemu lagi kapan-kapan ya. Kakak pikir kakak masih ingin mengobrol dengan bocah pintar sepertimu."

"Kakak mau alamat rumah sakitku?"

Satu tawa lolos dari bibirnya.

"Boleh, boleh. Nanti kalau ada waktu, kakak ke sana mengunjungimu ya."

"Iya! Aku menunggu!"

Wajah pemuda bermarga Nijimura itu tersenyum senang. Cahaya yang sudah hilang dari matanya kini kembali ada. Sedikit demi sedikit menjadi semakin terang.

_Kupikir aku harus memberitahu Tatsuya. Dia akan senang jika tahu aku tidak jadi melakukan hal konyol itu._

**Owari**


End file.
